A New Life Togeter: Cloud and Tifa
by kayleighb1990
Summary: This is a story about Cloud and Tifa's life after the events of Advent Children. Cloud is struggling to adapt to his new life, while Tifa is desperate to win his affections. Will Cloud man up and take on his new responsibilities, or will he take the cowardly path and run?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been two months since Cloud had defeated Sephiroth, Kadaj and his gang, settling back into normal life was proving slightly more difficult for him than he would have first thought. He was having to adapt to life as a more consistent father figure now, Cloud was great with Marlene and Denzel and they adored him. Though when it came time for discipline's and telling off Cloud would go into panic mode, unable to know how to deal with the situation. Cloud would back off shaking his hands and head, beckoning for Tifa to step in and take control. Tifa. Now there was an entirely different kind of difficulty for Cloud to try and manage. He and Tifa had never declared their love for each other, it had remained just a silent acknowledgment between them. They did not kiss or embrace one another, they simply found contentment in knowing the other would always be there for them. This understanding had always suited Cloud, he wasn't the emotional or romantic type. Though deep down he longed to be, not only for himself but for Tifa too. Cloud has always thought this way of things had suited Tifa too, but it was becoming all too clear of late that Tifa was becoming weary. It was obvious from her actions that she wanted more from him, even if she did not out rightly say so. This made Cloud frustrated with himself, he didn't know how to be that way with her. Truth be told, he was scared. For so long his life had been nothing but battle after battle, one crisis to another. To him that kind of lifestyle was the norm, but not anymore. There was no more danger, no more battles to be won. Cloud had nothing to distract him from this new life he shared with Tifa and the orphans.

Cloud watched as Marlene and Denzel began scrapping over the toy that had just fallen out of the cereal box, so it seemed it was going to be one of those mornings he thought to himself.

"Denzel no, that's miiine!" Marlene wailed.

"Uh – uh it fell in to my bowl!" Denzel protested as they played tug of war with the toy.

"That's cause you snatched the box before I had finished, it would have come out into myyy bowl, Cloud make Denzel stop!"

"No, Cloud, make Marlene let go, it's mine fair and square!" Cloud had his elbows rested upon the table, sighing he put his head in his hands.

"Hey knock it off you two will ya!" Cloud groaned, grabbing fist full's of spiky blonde hair. Their argument continued, paying no attention to Cloud. He scrapped his chair back, getting up and turning away from the children. "Tifa!" he called. "You finished out there yet?" Tifa appeared in the doorway, drying her hands off with a cloth.

"What's wrong Cloud?" she asked concerned.

"I can't be dealing with this right now, I've got deliveries to make!" Cloud swept quickly past her in to the hallway. Tifa watched him start to sort his packages out, then glanced over at the children. Leaving the cloth she had used to dry her hands with on the counter top, she swiftly went over to resolve the issue.

"Hey kids enough now, give the toy to me!" Tifa spoke calmly.

"Ohh, but Tifa…!" Denzel started.

"No buts, now come on, go get your lunch boxes and get yourselves off to school, don't want to be late ey." She smiled, giving them each a kiss on the forehead as they darted out the room. Tifa returned to the hallway to watch Cloud finish up, she saw the strands of his hair fall over his face as he bent to pick up another parcel. She liked the way it did that, she imagined what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. Her eyes moved down to his perfectly muscled arms and she longed to feel cradled in them, would things ever be that way between them? Her heart sunk a little as she thought of the reality, she knew Cloud wasn't like that.

"Tifa?!" She heard Cloud call her name. He gazed at her leant up against the wall with folded arms, her long dark hair tickled at her waist. His stare travelled slowly up her slim figure, lingered by her gentle curves. Then Cloud's dazzling blue eyes met her warm hazel ones. How he did love those eyes so. They both quickly looked away and Cloud shuffled nervously to his feet. "Everything alright?" he asked. Tifa hadn't realised how intensely she must have been starring at him and she felt the heat start to spread in her cheeks.

"Y-yer fine, I just wondered, if you were coming back or not tonight?" she hoped he would be back, but it wouldn't surprise her in the least if he wasn't.

Tifa was getting used to being alone now, she didn't like it but she was used to it.

"I should be back, there's not many packages today, just a few."

"Ok, I'll wait up for you." She said delighted, beaming a big smile at him. Cloud gave her his usual nod of agreement.

"See you later Teef!"

It was around midnight when Tifa sat at the bar, eagerly awaiting Cloud's return. She'd put the kids to bed, cleared up the place and prepared the bar ready for tomorrow. So this was her time to relax, she poured a shot of vodka into a glass and filled the rest with cola. Tifa caught sight of her reflection in the mirror behind the bar, she brushed her fingers through her hair while checking her appearance. She had tried to make more of an effort of late, always hopeful that Cloud would pay her some attention. She wore a beautiful cream silk dress, casual, nothing to fancy. Tifa didn't want Cloud to become suspicious of her, just something that would make him notice her. Before she had managed to drink even half her glass, she heard the latch on the door open. Cloud shut and locked the door quietly behind him, careful not to wake Denzel or Marlene. As he paused in the doorway of the bar, the first thing he noticed was Tifa. How beautiful she looked. She seemed to getting more beautiful each night he was home with her, he nervously rubbed the back of his head. He knew what it was all in aid of and he wondered how much time he would have to prepare himself. If he didn't make a move soon, Cloud knew it would not be long until Tifa did. He wasn't sure if he was ready. His inability to know how to show her affection was going to disappoint her, he would hate to see that hurt look on her face.

"Cloud, how was work?" she smiled warmly at him.

"It was ok, like I said it was an easy one today." Cloud watched as Tifa went behind the bar to fetch him a drink, she really did look wonderful tonight. He should tell her so, he thought. Just go behind that bar, put your arms round her and tell her how beautiful she is, Cloud commanded himself. As he tried to take a step forward his legs shook like jelly, cowardly he retreated to the bar stool next to Tifa's. She handed him a nice cold beer, leaning over on the bar in front of him. As Cloud picked up his pint, Tifa's cleavage was in full view. His jaw dropped a little, then composing himself he brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"Hey Cloud, I was thinking, maybe you could take a day off, we could do something together?" her face looked hopeful, as though knowing what Cloud's answer would be.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"I don't know, I guess…we could just take a ride on your motorcycle, see where we end up?"

"I don't know, you know we need the money Tifa and then there'd be the fuel costs…"

"Please Cloud, we hardly get to spend any time together and well,…I miss you, it'd just be one day!" Cloud looked at her pleading face, saw the sorrow in her eyes as she awaited his rejection of the idea. Cloud sighed, they really didn't get to see each other all that much. Maybe a day out together might be nice.

"Ok Teef, we'll do it, but you know I'll have to take on a few more jobs, make up the day's work right, so long as you're ok with that?" Tifa suddenly flung her arms around Cloud's neck from across the bar, squeezing him tightly.

"Oohh thank you Cloud, you don't know how happy you've made me!" she rejoiced. Cloud's hands stayed fixed around his glass, she pulled away when she realised he was not going to hug her back. "Sorry!" she said, blushing slightly. "I'm just so happy!"

"It's alright." Cloud replied, his expression softening. He watched Tifa refill her now empty glass and she came to sit beside him.

They talked awhile about their days, sharing more than just a few drinks together. Cloud could feel the buzz in his head beginning and knew it was time to stop, as he looked at Tifa her eyes told him she too had had enough.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now?" he suggested, idly sloshing the last of his drink around the bottom of his glass. He started to get up when Tifa's hand fell upon his arm, he hovered not quiet knowing what to do or say.

"Wait Cloud, there's something, something I, wanted to talk to you about!" she looked nervous but determined. Cloud sat back down, the hairs on his arm tickling from her touch.

"What's the matter, is something wrong?" his voice was concerned. He glanced down at her hand on his arm but she didn't remove it.

"Cloud look, I know you don't find these kind of things easy to talk about, so I shall try to make this simple,…I know, how you feel about me, and, you know I feel the same right,… well, maybe we should try to let those feelings show more?" He saw her cheeks glow a faint red colour and her eyes flickered from his.

"But Tifa,…you know I'm not like that, it doesn't change how I feel, you know that, I thought you were happy with the way things are?" Cloud frowned, he hated to deny her such a simple thing as his affection.

"I know, I have tried to do things your way Cloud, I really have but…" she trailed off, not really knowing what more she could say. She knew Cloud was stubborn, things were on his terms or not at all.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow." Cloud smiled supportively. Tifa finally let her hand fall from Cloud's arm, gently sighing she picked up their empty glasses heading for the kitchen. She knew they would not talk more tomorrow, that was just Cloud's way of escaping the conversation. Cloud's arm felt cold from the absence of her touch, his heart filled with regret. He waited for her to return from the kitchen and the pair headed upstairs, their rooms were opposite each other and they stood nervously waiting for the other to say something. Eventually Tifa gave up waiting for Cloud to say something she knew he never would, she grasped her door handle quietly opening it. "Tifa!" Cloud whispered, standing half in and out of his doorway. She looked at him, trying to make out his expression in the darkness. "We will try, ok…good night!" and with that he shut his door behind him. A smile painted Tifa's face as she approached her bed. Try, she said to herself. At least that was a start, a step in the direction she so longed for them to take.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Tifa awoke to an unfamiliar fresh scent, it smelt beautiful but Tifa's nose struggled to detect what is was. Slowly she opened her eyes, she could just make out something on her bedside table through the blur. She forced her eyes to focus and was surprised to see a vase of freshly picked flowers beside her. Tifa got out of bed quicker than she usually would, eager to admire this rarity. They smelt heavenly, a mixture of pinks and lilacs. A card was propped against the vase, with simple words written on it – _Hope you like them_, _Cloud x_. Tifa's face lit up as she hurried down the stairs to thank Cloud, she was surprised however by the scene that greeted her. Marlene and Denzel were both sitting at the table in the kitchen, quietly playing together – no arguing this morning – Tifa asked herself. Though that wasn't what surprised her the most, it was the sight of Cloud. Cooking breakfast! She had to give her eyes a rub, just to make sure she was really seeing this.

"Tifa!" Marlene chirped upon seeing her. "Cloud's cooking breakfast for us all!" the look of happiness on the children's faces made Tifa's heart rejoice, had her words last night really had such an impact on Cloud already? It was such a perfect scene that she almost expected Cloud to come up and kiss and cuddle her good morning, but she thought that might be pushing things a bit.

"Thank you for the flowers Cloud!" she smiled, approaching his side.

"You like them?" he questioned, continuing with breakfast.

"They're beautiful!"

"Good!" Cloud smiled turning to look at her now. "Go sit down, It'll be ready in just a minute."

Once they were done with breakfast, Tifa was shocked once again as Cloud cleared their plates away. If this new behaviour was going to continue, it would take some getting used to she thought to herself. After he finished the plates Cloud disappeared, no doubt to start preparing his parcels ready for delivery.

"Cloud's being real nice this morning, huh Tifa?" Denzel said while they continued to sit at the table.

"Hmm!" Tifa smiled. "So you two, it's the weekend, what do you feel like doing today?"

"Daddy's going to take us to the Gold Saucer!"Marlene announced excitedly, jumping up and down in her chair.

"Barrett's taking you guys out, I didn't know he was coming over today?" Tifa was confused, she couldn't remember making any arrangements with Barrett. I guess I must have, she said to herself. She hadn't been getting much sleep recently, always worrying about Cloud perhaps it had slipped her mind.

"Cloud called him this morning." Denzel said.

"Cloud did, but…..?"

"Tifa!" Cloud suddenly called. She stopped mid sentence, looking behind her. "I've got a bath run, go get freshened up, Barrett will be here in a half hour."

"What's going on Cloud, I thought you'd be sorting your deliveries out?"

"I'm taking you out, that is what you wanted, right?" Cloud smiled, an almost cheeky grin. At first Tifa's eyes were wide with shock, slowly they calmed beginning to twinkle. She clapped her hands together, the smile on her face growing.

"Cloud I,…"

"Go on Teef, the kids will be fine with me."

"Hey Cloud, will you show us some more moves with your Buster Sword?!" Denzel asked eagerly. Tifa flitted back to the children, giving them each a hug and kiss.

"You be good today for Barrett ok, and please, be careful!" she said shooting a look at Cloud. Tifa didn't really approve of the children having any involvement in combat, but they were always so overjoyed when Cloud would show them his skills. Despite her dislike of it this was how the three of them bonded, she couldn't take that away from them.

Tifa heard the door shut behind Barrett and the children, she loved Denzel and Marlene but it felt nice to have a moment of peace to herself. She sunk herself deeper into the bubbles, relaxing she closed her eyes. She could hear footsteps approaching up the stairs, she peeked through one of her eyes as the footsteps stopped outside the door. Cloud hovered on the other side of the door, what was he doing? His heart wanted to drag him through the door, scoop Tifa's wet body up and take her to his bedroom. Yet his mind, his fear, challenged his heart that was wildly beating. Why was he so afraid and what of? Was it the thought of disappointing her, the idea that once he was in her arms he would never be able to leave them? His heart bored of listening to his weak excuses, grabbed him and threw him through the door. Tifa jumped, sending splashes of water over the side of the bath. Cloud racked his brain for words, wondering how on earth to explain himself.

"….Need a hand!?" he blurted out, nervously rubbing the back of his head. No, No, stupid! Cloud angrily said to himself, he wished he could have thought of something better to say. He quickly turned his back on Tifa, saving both of them anymore embarrassment. "Sorry!" Cloud said eventually, finding his tongue again. "I'll go wait downstairs." He fumbled towards the door, regretting not acting on his first thought.

"Cloud, wait." Tifa's plea stopped him but he did not look round. "It's ok you know, you can turn round, I'm decent, I'm buried in this mountain of bubbles you put in." she giggled. Cloud slowly turned, only just seeing her head poking through the bubbles.

"Wow, guess I did kinda put a lot in!" Cloud rubbed the back of his head again, what now he thought?

"Come here!" Tifa invited, he looked at her curiously inching a few steps forward. "Closer!" she giggled again. This time Cloud knelt down beside the bath, his heart began thudding in his chest. "A little more." She teased. Their faces came closer and Cloud wondered if she were about to try and kiss him, his mind panicked trying to pull him back. A hand suddenly came out of the water, planting a mass of soapy bubbles on his nose. Cloud winced, his nose twitching from the tickling sensation of the bubbles popping.

"Uh, what did you do that for, get 'em off!" Tifa could do nothing but laugh as Cloud desperately whipped the bubbles away. "Oh it's funny is it?" Cloud said leaning over to grab a handful of bubbles. A smile was spread over his usually stern face, streaking the bubbles through her hair. His hands stopped by her neck, locked in her hair. Their giggling ceased, their breathing becoming shallow. They pondered each other's next move, their eyes softly melting. Cloud could feel himself start to move closer and Tifa was closing in too. He shook his head, not knowing if he could go through with it. Turning from her he tried to get up, but her hand grabbed his attempting to pull him back. His heart was pounding uncontrollably now, longing for the woman he loved. To hell with it, he said to himself. Spinning himself back round to her, he took her face in his hands pushing his lips to hers. His hands dropped to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Their mouths smothered each other, hungrily begging for more. Tifa's arms wrapped around his neck as she brought herself up out of the water, the bubbles were still keeping her dignity. Cloud found her waist, pressing her body to his. He had never felt so alive, her taste was divine. He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anything. He wasn't going to give his head another chance to distract him, tucking his arm under her legs he picked her up out of the bath. Favouring with his hearts desires, he kept her close to him savouring the moment when he would gaze upon her body. As their lips parted Tifa feared he would suddenly change his mind, drop her where they stood and run downstairs. Cloud simply smiled at her, as though reading her mind. He gently kicked the door to his bedroom open, kicking it shut again behind them.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They fell onto Cloud's bed, with Tifa lying beneath him. She stared up breathlessly at him, then made a grab for his collar tugging him toward her. Cloud was startled by the abrupt movement, but allowed her to continue. Her eyes were burning with a passion he had never seen before, she pulled the zip down on his sweater and flung it open. Tifa's hands were on his chest gently feeling their way up and down, he leant back breathing deeply. Cloud felt the lust in his heart becoming unbearable, as she dragged his sweater down his muscled arms and threw it to the floor. He lowered his eyes to at last admire her, his heart skipped a beat and then raced. She was so beautiful, so much more so than he could have imagined. Cloud proceeded in kissing into her neck, his hand travelling downward. With a firm grasp he cupped her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple. Tifa felt her whole body tingle at the touch she had waited so long to feel, her eyes closing as Cloud brought his lips back to hers. He felt her hands unbuckling his belt, he wondered if he was really going to do this. He wanted too, but what if he wasn't any good. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind, kicking himself out of his trousers. Cloud noticed Tifa blushing, the sight of him in only his shorts made Tifa long to do things she never had before. Cloud smiled, reading her expression.

"Suppose you'll be wanting these off too!?" he teased, gently stroking his hands down her chest lingering just above her pelvic area. Tifa bolted up throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him hard, passionately.

"Please Cloud, I've waited for you for so long, please, don't make me wait any longer!" she breathed through their kiss. Cloud could feel his body twitching and waking at hearing her words, answering her plea he pushed her back down on the bed again. Hastily he pulled his shorts off, climbing between her legs. Cautiously he placed his hand just below her belly button, his fingers lightly trailed across her skin lower and lower. Tifa let out a pleasured sigh, clutching the sheets in her hands, heat coursing through her body. She was certain that like her Cloud had never done this before, yet his actions were perfected. Clouds lips softy brushed along hers, his hands intertwining with hers beside her head. He pushed his body closer to hers, her hands gripped his tighter before letting out a loud cry. Cloud's heart beat faster with each motion as did hers, their skin becoming hot and clammy. He brought his arms up under her legs, coming closer to her. Tifa let out a loud moan, her back arching up beneath him. Their long postponed desire for each other was taking over, leading them to feel as though they were no longer in control of their bodies. After what felt like a lifetime of pent up emotion finally being released, Tifa suddenly cried out his name as her fingers began digging into his back. Cloud held her close, he could feel her body beginning to tremble. He felt the sweat drip from his forehead as he grabbed her tighter, he uncontrollably cried out while maintaining his strong hold on her until their tremors had stopped.

Neither was sure how long they lay on Cloud's bed for, and neither had said a word. They were peaceful, content in each other's arms.

"Cloud…" Tifa started, breaking the silence. However a knock at the back door made them both exchange confused glances, who would be knocking at the back door they thought. "Maybe it's the kids, oh I hope know one's hurt!" Tifa said, panic reaching her heart. Cloud leapt off the bed, hurriedly re-dressing.

"No, they wouldn't knock, you stay here Teef, I'll go see who it is ok." Tifa smiled and nodded, hiding herself in the covers. Cloud gave his spikes a ruffle as he descended the stairs, picking up his buster sword on his way to the back door. It was hardly worth keeping it around the house these days, but to Cloud being on guard was still too much of a force of habit. Readying his blade with a firm grip, he opened the door. "….Reno….!" he stated, feeling shocked. Although they had put their differences from the past behind them, they were not the closest off allies what could he be doing here Cloud thought. What did he want. "What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, lowering his sword but still keeping it in a firm hand.

"Geez, hospitality really aint your thing is it Cloud?" Reno jested, waltzing into the kitchen. "I've come to offer you some work."

"Work?" Cloud watched Reno swoon about as though he owned the place, helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yer , you are a delivery boy now right?" Reno teased with a smile.

"So you expect me to trust a job offer from you, after your last job sent me to Healin in a feeble attempt to help you rebuild Shinra?"

"Cloud, you gotta stop living in the past man, this here's a real opportunity, Rufus is offering enough money for this job that you wouldn't ever have to work again!" Reno paced in front of Cloud, awaiting a response.

"I'm listening." Cloud eventually replied, loosening his grip on the Buster.

"Alright!" Reno said eagerly. "So how's about a drink, while I talk you over the job?" Cloud thought of Tifa waiting upstairs, he would have to make this as quick as possible.

"Fine, but let's make this quick ok!"

Upstairs Tifa strained her ears to try and make out what was being said, she had head Reno's voice and Cloud but had lost track of them as they'd obviously headed to the bar. She re-dressed thinking this might take awhile and that Cloud would certainly not come back in the same mood. About twenty minutes later she heard Cloud bid farewell to Reno, followed by his heavy booted tread up the stairs. She sat up on his bed as he came through the door, waiting to hear what Reno's strange visit had been about. Tifa gave him one of her dazzling smiles, but it quickly faded as she saw Cloud was wearing his work gear.

"You're leaving again." She said solemnly, she didn't even need to question it.

"I'm sorry Tifa, I don't want to leave you, or the kids, but this job Reno's offered me comes from Rufus…" Cloud didn't even get to finish his sentence before Tifa jumped down his throat.

"Stop lying, you've never had a problem leaving us, hmm, I know, you can't handle consistent life here with us, you slip into your old ways, still under the illusion that there's a battle out there to be fought, it's over Cloud, the only battle you have left is with yourself, don't you want to be….a real family?"

"But Tifa, you don't understand, and that was, before…."Cloud trailed off, stepping closer to her. His fingers caught her under the chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I have to do this, for you, for us, for the kids, and I promise after this, I'm done, no more taking off." Sadly Tifa had heard it all before but she didn't want to argue, not after the all to perfect moment they had shared.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, her face turning from his.

"A week, two weeks, a month, I can't say." Tifa bit her lip, fighting back the tears that wanted to swell in her eyes. Cloud could see the hurt on her face, despite how she tried to hide it. He hated seeing that look and knowing that he was the cause of it. Pulling her into his arms, he tightly embraced her. Tifa was caught off guard, this was the first cuddle goodbye he'd ever given her. She looked up into his face and he kissed her tenderly, Tifa savoured every minute fearful Cloud's actions today would never be repeated. She followed him downstairs, watched him pack up for his journey. As he was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Cloud I…." She couldn't say it, even though the look in her eyes was practically spelling it out. This wasn't the right time for declaration she thought, if he retuned the same as when he left then, then she would tell him. "Be careful, ok!" Cloud gave her his usually nod of agreement, though this time he did something unusual of him. Taking her hand he lay a soft kiss upon it, Tifa's eyes sparkled with tears she refused to let fall.

"Take care Teef!" Cloud smiled. She watched as he rode off into the distance, a cold emptiness filling her heart.

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tifa sat alone at the bar, turning to her intoxicating friend. She knew she was turning to her friend to much these days, it shamed her to admit it was all that kept her together. Her frustrating relationship with Cloud was growing too much for her to bear, and just like today she would regularly let her imagine run away with her. In fact the romantic day with Cloud, was far from the truth of the hurtful day. There were no freshly picked flowers in the morning to wake her, no breakfast being readily prepared. Nothing. It had all been a part of her elaborate fantasies, created by her love crazed mind. Tifa poured herself another drink, thinking mournfully of the reality of the day.

Tifa awoke lazily, fumbling for the clock on the bedside table. Her eyes sprung open in shock. Damn! She was late. She hurried downstairs knowing the kids were probably waiting on breakfast. As she appeared in the kitchen doorway, she couldn't believe the sight that greeted her. Denzel and Marlene were busy turning the kitchen upside down, attempting to make their own breakfasts. Tifa had never seen such a mess and there sat in the middle of it all at the kitchen table was Cloud. Arms folded, one leg over the other, staring uncaringly in the opposite direction.

"Tifa, you're awake, look, we've made our own breakfast!" Denzel announced, sounding delighted at their efforts.

"So I can see!" Tifa replied as she gazed round the kitchen, this was not going to be a fun or easy job to clear up.

"Finally!" Cloud declared, getting up from the table. "What time do you call this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over sleep, why didn't you wake me?" Tifa's voice was innocent, with a hint of plea in it to not start another argument.

"I did try but you were out of it, the kids even tried too!"

"I'm so sorry, I've just been so tired lately."

"Well maybe you should stop staying up sp late then?"

"You know why I stay up." Tifa turned her face from Cloud, feeling embarrassed and a little foolish.

"Did you forget I've got work this morning, now I'm going to be running behind all day!" Cloud's' voice was annoyed. Tifa's cheeks began to flush a red, glowing colour as her anger grew.

"Why is it always about you, huh, what about me, I've got to try and clear all that mess up in the kitchen, just because you would rather sit there being moody than help the kids make some breakfast, then I've got to open the bar and you know how busy the weekends are, then there will be all the clearing up after closing, you really think I want to over sleep and make the day twice as hard for myself, but no Cloud, you worry about yourself, as always!" Marlene and Denzel had frozen watching the pair argue, it hurt them to see them this way. It was so obvious even to them how much they were in love, why did they have to act this way. Cloud's nose wrinkled and huffed, angrily shoving spikes to the back of his head.

"I work all hours day and night, to support us, I don't need to take this kind of crap!" and with that he stormed out leaving the kids speechless and Tifa silently fuming. She knew he would be back, as he'd left without his parcels. Truth be told she wished he had taken them with him, she didn't want the kids to see any more arguing it wasn't fair on them.

"Tifa, are you ok?" Marlene asked timidly.

"I'm fine sweetie." Tifa said calmly as she went over to hug the pair. "How would you two like to go out for the day with Barrett, it's not going to be much fun around here today I'm afraid."

"We're sorry we messed up the kitchen Tifa." Denzel said sombrely.

"It's not you're faults, Cloud should have helped you, I'm sorry I wasn't awake for you guys."

"Can you ask daddy to take us to the Gold Saucer?" Marlene chirped in excitedly.

"Sure, I'll give him a call now." Tifa chuckled.

Once Barrett had left with the children after an apologetic explanation, Tifa set to work on the kitchen. She hadn't got too far into it when she heard the familiar clomp of Cloud's boots approaching, she refused to look up when he approached choosing to continue with her work.

"Where are the kids?" Cloud uttered, breaking the silence.

"Barrett's taken them to the Gold Saucer." She answered, still refusing to meet his eyes. Cloud looked round at the kitchen, he hadn't quiet realised the state until now. Guilt punched him in the stomach, why did he have to be so useless at this kind of thing. He could have quiet easily helped the kids with breakfast, but he'd chosen not to wrapped up in his own selfish thoughts. Now he was watching the woman he loved slave away at another job added to her days list, the guilt began to flood his throat making him nauseous. Without another word, he picked up a mop and started to help Tifa with the daunting task. When they were finally finished Cloud looked to Tifa, she was still diverting her eyes from his.

"Teef, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that, can you forgive me?" Tifa's eyes defeated looked up into his, Cloud's heart stung as he saw the sorrow in them.

"I can forgive you Cloud, but…!"

"I know, it doesn't change what I did, I don't know what's wrong with me, why I keep being this way, I want, to be the man you want me to be Teef." Slowly, very hesitantly Cloud's fingers fumbled for Tifa's. He gently intertwined their fingers but did not hold her hand. Tifa felt tingles shoot through her fingers and ups her arms, this time she wasn't imagining it this was real. She gulped, taking a gingered step closer to him. "I just don't think I can!" his eyes turned from hers and his fingers fell from hers. "I'm sorry Tifa!" Though she tried, Tifa couldn't fight the tear that escaped down her cheek. It felt like someone was slowly and painfully ripping her heart from her chest, she knew Cloud found this kind of thing difficult but he wasn't even prepared to try. Suddenly there was a knock at the back door, Tifa quickly wiped the tear away before Cloud looked to her with a confused expression. No one used the back door besides themselves, they were immediately on guard. "Stay here, I'll go." Cloud retrieved his Buster sword and went to the back door, readying his blade he opened the door. "Reno, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked surprised.

"I see you're still as friendly as ever, I've come to offer you a job!"

"A job?!"

"Yer, you are a delivery boy now right?"

"So long as it's not like your last job you sent me on to Healin!"

"Ha-ha!" Reno laughed. "No, this one's for real." Cloud eyed him suspiciously. "How about discussing it over a drink?" he said with a smirk.

"Fine, come in, but let's make this quick alright."

"Tifa." Reno nodded as he passed her.

"Reno." She replied, her arms tightly folded as she followed them into the bar. Tifa prepared them each a drink, taking them over to the table they now sat at.

"Uh, perhaps we could get a little privacy?" Reno suggested, sensing Tifa was hanging over them.

"Whatever you have to say to Cloud, you can say in front of me too!" Tifa voiced up, coming closer to them.

"Tifa…." Cloud looked deeply, pleadingly into her eyes. "….Please!"

"….Fine, I'll be in my room when you're done!" she said, storming off. So now he didn't want her involved in business either, she was losing him she knew it. Maybe she'd already lost him, or maybe…she'd never really had him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tifa fled from the bar collapsing on to her bed, sobbing desperately. She clutched at the covers, trying to bury herself in them. Her mind raced through the events after Reno had left, to the heated argument with Cloud she wished now she could take the moment back.

Cloud slammed his glass down on the bar, turning angrily to Tifa. She could see the rage bubbling in his bright Mako eyes.

"What do you want me to do, I can't be something I'm not, I've been down that road before, or is that what you want, to send me mad again Tifa?"

"Of course not, don't be absurd!" she snapped. "I don't want you to be anyone but yourself, I just don't know why you have to distance yourself from us so, you said to me before that you were done with all the dilly dallying, but nothing's changed, you still continue to live in the past."

"Because fighting is all I'm good at, if there is nothing left for me to fight for, then what is there for me to do, what is my purpose?!"

"So your family are not worth fighting for then, don't you see that your behaviour is pushing us away, we should be your purpose now, try to channel your passion for combat into ensuring our happiness."

"But that is what I'm doing, I don't work all these hours just for the fun of it, I do it so that we have money, to survive and live comfortably!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it's not, having money and a roof over our heads is great, but sometimes other things are more important, the kids love you Cloud, they need you and they need you to be constant, you can't just keep walking in and out of their life's, that's why you can't handle the disciplines or even the simple tasks like making them breakfast, because you're not here enough to learn how to deal with it and, I need you too Cloud, I do, in all the ways you would expect a woman to need a man, I'm lonely Cloud, tired and sick of waiting, honestly, I don't know how much more I can take." Her voice had calmed toward the end of her speech, a more sombre tone taking over. Cloud edged ever so slightly around the bar, closer to her but still maintaining their distance.

"What are you saying Tifa?" his face was serious and his brows frowned.

"I don't know…" Tifa sighed, resting her head in her hand. "I don't think you realise just quiet how hard all this has been, the strain its put on me maybe because I mask it you don't notice, I don't know where I stand with you anymore Cloud, what, are we, are we a family, or are we friends?" Cloud approached her now and she turned into his gaze, her brown eyes full of sorrow, hope and love.

"We're family Teef, you know that!"he spoke soothingly, gently holding her arm.

"And you're sure that's what you really want?" her hand wandered to Cloud's on her arm.

"Of course, you complete me Tifa, I'd be lost without you!" his words came from the heart causing Tifa's to flutter at hearing them. She inched closer still, their chests slightly pressing against each other.

"Kiss me Cloud." She suddenly burst out. "Please, kiss me!" she begged, her hands clutched at the sleeves of his jacket. Cloud could hear her heart literally aching, it crushed him to see the impact his actions were having on her. It was most unlike Tifa to come out with something like that, it almost shocked Cloud. She was always so strong, he'd never seen her this way before. Tifa needed him! She began to edge forward, her face coming closer to his. Her hands slid up on to his shoulders and he found his hands taking her waist in them. Tifa leaned in kissing him ever so gently yet firmly, her hands reaching round to stroke his neck. Cloud was to taken aback, to shocked to be able to react. However her kissed surrounded him in comfort, he closed his eyes concentrating on the soft feel of hers lips pressed on his. He felt warmth, security, love in their embrace though try as he might his head refused to listen to his heart. Quickly becoming agitated from the physical contact between them, he pulled back from the kiss shaking his head. Tifa's mouth flapped, stuttering for words. "I-I'm sorry Cloud!" she stammered, wriggling out of his arms which were still around her waist. "I-I don't know what came over me!" Cloud folded his arms, looking to his side. He felt like such a jerk. Tifa needed him and yet despite his wanting to, he couldn't give it to her. He knew what was holding him back, it was the fear of losing her just like he had lost Aeris. He had to remain detached, his mind couldn't cope with loosing someone so close to him again. The same applied to the children. However if he remained detached from them, he knew it would not be long until he lost them completely. What could he do, he had to find some way of getting over his hang-ups.

"No, I'm sorry Teef, I'm sorry I can't give you what you need, but….I do want to and I'm sorry it's taking me so long, I just, I need sometime, you know why I hold back, so please try to understand?" Now Tifa suddenly folded her arms too, giving Cloud a surprised and slightly scornful look.

"So, this is about Aeris again, still, I thought you were done with all the dilly dallying, I thought you'd found your peace, she was my friend too Cloud, or are you forgetting that, Aeris wouldn't want this for you, for us, she would want us to be happy, why can't you let go!"

"It's not like I don't know that!" Cloud snapped, turning to look at her. "I'm sorry if I'm a to complex a person for you Tifa, maybe you don't understand me as much as I thought you did!"

"Of course I know you Cloud, that's how I know you're being silly!"

"So now I'm silly?" Cloud questioned, pulling a disgruntled look.

"Yes, because you don't realise just what you've got here for you, a family that loves you and wants and needs you, or…is that the trouble, you don't love us as much as you love her?" Tifa knew she had struck a nerve there but it needed to be said, it was something that had been boiling on her mind now for a long time. She saw Cloud purse his lips together, heard him breath heavily though his nose as his cheeks begun turning red in anger.

"How dare you, how dare you say something like that!" Cloud steamed, his hands were clenched into fists beside him.

"Well is it true?!" Tifa put the full power of her eyes on him, demanding the truth.

"You know what, you're the one who's being stupid now, I'm not even going to warrant that question with an answer, I'm leaving!" Cloud brushed past her, storming out to the hallway.

"Now you're being silly again, where are you going to go in the middle of the night?" Tifa questioned as she followed him.

"I've got work from Reno, unless you've forgotten!" he replied, picking up his gear and equipping himself with the essentials. Tifa's heart began to go into panic mode, she hadn't meant for Cloud to leave.

"Well, can't it wait till morning?" she tried not to let her voice sound to desperate.

"What's the point in waiting, besides I'm to worked up to sleep now!"

"When will you be back?" she stopped him as he opened the back door.

"I can't say for sure." Was all he said and with that he closed the door behind him, leaving a heart shattered Tifa on the other side. As Cloud stood on the other side of the door, he heard the most awful sound his ears could ever hear. The loud sudden cry that left Tifa's mouth, the kind of cry that leapt up from the bottom of one's heart. Grief and torment filled, it caused his own heart to sink further than he ever thought possible. He turned instinctively to go back inside, but Tifa's cries had already left no doubt she had ran to her room. What was he doing he thought to himself but then he remembered her words and a flicker of anger traced his mind again. How could she of said something so stupid, that he loved Aeris more than her and the kids. How could she even think that, he loved Aeris as a friend. The love he had for Tifa and the kids was entirely different to that. He had to do something to stop this insanity, and soon. He took a last look up at Tifa's bedroom window, there was no light on. He sighed wearily and mounted his motorcycle.


End file.
